Saved by the Enemy
by janecanblog
Summary: Harry's been having dreams he doesn't understand--about Malfoy.


**Title:** Saved by the Enemy

**Author:** rockerchica826" br

**Beta:** omfgyaoisquee, melissaisms

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Don't sue me.

**Pairings:** Harry/Incubus!Draco, Harry/Draco, mention of Ginny/Luna and Ron/Hermione

**Rating:** MA

**Summary:** Harry's been having dreams he can't understand--about Malfoy.

**Warning(s):** M/M sex, F/F kissing, talk of demons, dubcon sex, etc.

I walked slowly into the bar at the end of the block, running my fingers through my still wet hair. I walked up behind Ginny and put my arms around her waist, whispering a throaty "hi" in her ear.

She shrieked in glee as she turned around and threw her arms around my neck, planting a quick kiss on my lips before backing up and giving me a once over. "Ah, Harry, your clothes are so plain and yet you look so sexy. Only you could pull off an outfit like this and look like the most put together person in the room."

I looked down at myself, hoping that I hadn't accidentally put on my brown shoes with black pants in my haste. Fortunately, I was completely color coordinated. I had thrown on my tightest black jeans and a pair of black flip flops, topped off by my favorite skin tight, forest green, V-neck T-shirt. I looked fine.

Of course I was nothing compared to the couple that stood before me. Ginny's flaming red hair was cut short and straight, angled so it was about 2 inches longer on the right side of her face than on the left. She was wearing a black, strapless dress that was skin tight to the waist and then turned into a sort of tutu that came halfway to her knees. She was wearing knee-high black leather boots and long silver earrings. The necklace she always wore was resized to hang to her navel. It was a gift from the love of her life, a Snurdlepopper protective charm.

Luna, predictably, was almost the exact opposite of Ginny. Her pale blonde hair hung wavy to about mid-thigh. Her dress was a brightly colored, sixties style mixture of orange, pink, and yellow. It had three-quarter length sleeves and cut off at about the same place as Ginny's, but it was a very thin, flowing material that seemed to cling to her very small curves. She was wearing the white version of Ginny's leather boots and what looked like enough necklaces and bracelets to protect everyone in the club from any sort of creature imaginable.

"You both look fantastic, as always," I told them truthfully, causing them to look each other over and laugh before sharing a quick kiss. "So, which one of you beautiful ladies is going to buy me a drink?"

Ginny laughed. "You know I don't buy drinks, Harry. But I bet that bloke over there will," She said simply, pointing down the bar to a younger man in a button-up at the end of the bar. He was blonde and fragile looking and exactly what I needed. "He hasn't taken his eyes off you since you walked in."

I grinned at her and sent her a wink before strolling easily down to the end of the bar. If I hadn't been doing this with the two of them for about 3 years, I might have been a little nervous. Instead, my confidence radiated off of me in waves, causing a few people to turn and stare as I walked past.

I walked directly to the man in question and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "It's my birthday, buy me a drink?"

I felt him shiver as my breath moved over his ear and he quickly ordered me a drink. I don't know what it was, but I downed it quickly before asking him to dance.

I shot a look to Ginny and Luna who were now making their way to the dance floor too. They grinned at me and Ginny shot me a thumbs-up before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

I grabbed the guy by the hand as we breached the dance floor. A ways in, I stopped, turned toward him and pulled him close to my chest. I whispered in his ear again, "You are very cute. How old are you?"

"Twenty-two," he said, but I knew he was lying.

"Well, it's a good thing we're the same age then because I'm ready to do some damage to that pretty body of yours. What do you say you and I go for a walk?"

I could feel his anticipation build as he nodded and grabbed my hand, motioning for me to lead the way. I pulled him out of the bar and into the alleyway around the corner. I spun my conquest around, his face inches from the wall, and ran my hands over his chest and down the front of his body as I ground against him from behind.

I made quick work of this one, pulling down his pants and thrusting my fingers in his mouth for lube. When I finally thrust into him from behind he cried out into the wall and stroked himself to a quick completion and bringing me off closely afterward with his clenching. He was good as far as conquests go, but I wasn't satisfied.

I lost him when we re-entered the bar by asking him to go and get us some drinks and leaving with my girls before he returned.

The next club was very much like the last. We only went to Muggle clubs, as it was too easy to be recognized by Wizards and I really didn't fancy being recognized on a night like this.

After a drink or two with Ginny and Luna, I moved on to find my next conquest of the night and fucked him in much the same fashion as the last. My strict rules caused me to turn away from him when he tried to plant a kiss on my lips and turn him down on his offer of a "more private place."

When I had successfully extricated myself from my second conquest's presence, Ginny, Luna and I made our way to the third bar and repeated the process. This was how nights like this usually went. They didn't happen all the time, about once every month or so, but they had been happening for long enough that we had the routine down.

When I made my way back to the girls after the third conquest Ginny told me they were ready to head out. Usually I would take them up on this offer, but tonight I was feeling especially restless.

"Alright," I told them, "You head home and I will Floo you in the morning. I think I'm going to head to another club or two before I turn in."

"Just be careful, Harry," Ginny told me. "It's 1:30 in the morning and you know the only club around here that is open after 2 is Seamus'."

"Don't worry, Ginny," I assured her. "I'll be fine." I kissed them both chastely goodbye before walking myself down the block to the next club on the street.

After my fourth conquest of the night I was starting to feel much better. It was already 2, so I should have just gone home, but I was determined to get in one more good fuck, so I made my way to an empty alleyway in order to Apparate to Seamus' club.

When I walked up to the door, the bouncer did a double take before quickly letting me in. I headed directly to the bathroom to put on a Glamour so people wouldn't realize who I was. I might have been taking a risk, but I wasn't going to be dumb about it.

The bartender was my first test. When I was convinced that he had no idea who I was, I started searching for my final conquest of the night. I took my time, because I had to make this one worth it.

And that's when it all started. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of blonde hair. It wouldn't have bothered me much, but I recognized that hair. Unlike the blonde hair that colored the heads of most of my conquests for the last three years, this hair was pale, almost white. There are very few people that I have seen that have that color hair, especially men.

I turned around quickly and followed the head of pale blonde hair to the dance floor. I didn't really think of what I would say to Malfoy if it really was him, but I followed anyway.

When I was about five feet away from him, the man turned around and my heart dropped into my stomach. It wasn't Malfoy, that was for sure, but this man was gorgeous. He wore his hair long and loose, so that it just covered his shoulders, contrasting starkly with the skintight blue T-shirt he was wearing. His face was chiseled like a Greek statue. I could have believed that it was Malfoy, but his skin was too dark. He was golden brown, as if he had been baked in an oven for just the right amount of time, and his eyes, also very unlike Malfoy's, were a piercing bright blue.

I couldn't help but walk forward as I stared and before I knew it he was standing right in front of me. I managed to choke out a "hello" and flash him a weak smile before losing my nerve completely.

Fortunately, he didn't really care what I had to say. He grabbed my waist with both hands and pulled me toward him, grinding his pelvis against mine. When I finally found my nerve again, I found that my hands were tangled in his long blonde hair and he was sucking furiously on my neck.

"Let's take this somewhere more private," I managed to whisper. I felt him nod without breaking contact and I quickly Apparated us to the alleyway around the corner.

My pale haired conquest tried to push me back against the wall but I was too strong for him. I quickly reversed our positions and pinned him to the wall. He gasped when he hit the wall and broke contact with my neck for the first time.

"I don't bottom," he told me seriously and I had to laugh.

"No, I think you're mistaken," I whispered quietly, nibbling on his ear, "_I_ don't bottom, for anyone, _ever_. So unless you are planning on leaving right now, you _will_ be bottoming, and very soon." I finished off my statement with a long lick to his jawbone and a nip on the chin.

He swallowed nervously before slowly turning around in my arms and whispering, "Just be gentle, okay?"

I was as gentle as I could be with my raging libido leading all of my moves. I prepared him more thoroughly than any other conquest I'd ever had because I could tell he had never done this before and he was too pretty to hurt.

It was over quicker than I had hoped, however, and I came burying my face in his long blonde locks.

He seemed to understand the rules of the game, however, and didn't reach for my hand or try to kiss me goodbye as I left. He simply pulled up his pants and nodded his goodbye as I walked the other direction. He was the best conquest I'd had in a very long time.

Because of this fact, I was still thinking of him as I crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep. At least, that's what I hoped. I didn't know what else could have prompted the very erotic and highly visual dream I had that night.

In my dream, I had woken up to someone making noise in the next room. I was about to climb out of bed when I saw a shadowy figure enter my bedroom. At this point I knew that this would be just like all the dreams I had after a night on the town and I relaxed into it.

When the figure stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight shining in my window, however, I knew this dream was going to be different. At first I thought it was the man from the club, but on a second look I realized it wasn't him at all. His skin was much paler, almost white, and his eyes were a fiery grey. The shadowy figure that had always stayed shadowy had taken the form of none other than my school rival, Draco Malfoy.

My mouth dropped open in shock as I stared at his glistening bare chest. Why he wasn't wearing a shirt was beyond me, but I knew at once what he was looking for.

I held out my hand to him, just as he had on the train that very first day of Hogwarts and I saw the smile grow on his face as he accepted it. He climbed into bed beside me and quickly stripped me of what little clothes I was still wearing. His clothes had been disposed of too I realized as he climbed on top of me, rubbing his erection against mine. The men in these dreams always had very cold erections, and the feel of his against mine made me shiver uncontrollably. When he felt me shiver, he quickly grabbed hold of the blanked and wrapped us tighter in it as he reached down to stroke me softly.

I was in too much shock to fight back, though I felt as if I really didn't want to. He was very seductive in his moves and before I knew it he had me stretched open and the tip of his cold erection was rubbing against my hole.

Immediately I sobered. This was new. Never before had I let anyone top for me, not even in my dreams, but here I was about ready to be fucked by none other than Draco Malfoy. I squirmed to get away, knowing without a doubt that this was a bad idea. Unfortunately I moved to late and Malfoy moved swiftly and smoothly inside of me.

After that, the rest of the dream was a blur. I remembered being in a little bit of pain, and the coldness growing with every thrust from the man on top of me before everything went dark.

When I woke up the next morning I immediately tried to remember what happened. I felt around the bed in the dark, making sure that there was no one in it with me. My whole body ached from what seemed like exertion and the lingering cold that I had been suffering from for years had moved to a new level of pain in my head. When I moved, I felt the cold throbbing pain in my arse and knew that this was going to be a long day.

"What the bloody hell," I said aloud to myself, getting out of bed and heading for the shower. As I washed, I thought about what this dream could have possibly meant. I couldn't come up with anything, however, and I knew that I would be thinking about it all day.

I was unemployed for the time being so my days were fairly uneventful. I spent a lot of time thinking. By the time I crawled into bed late that night, my brain was so exhausted that I passed out pretty quickly.

It wasn't long after I fell asleep that Malfoy visited my dreams again. At first it was a normal dream. It took me back to Seamus' bar at the moment I saw the man with white blonde hair. I followed him, just as I had at the time, but when he turned around he was not the man that I saw in the bar. Malfoy's face sneered back at me, just like it had in school and my heart began to race. I walked closer to that beautiful sneering face and grabbed it in my hands, staring into those grey eyes. Malfoy took the lead then and pressed his lips to mine, breaking the spell of dreams and waking me up.

He again stopped in the patch of moonlight until I held out my hand to lead him into my bed and allowed him to fuck me with his cold, hard, prick until I blacked out.

I was even more confused the next morning than I had been the previous, and I felt even worse. Two nights in a row I had the same dream, maybe I wasn't sleeping well enough and that's why I was getting sicker. Thinking about this dream all the time was probably not good for my health either, but it had to mean something.

I stumbled around my flat all morning, trying to think of any way to figure out my dream. I knew I should just ask someone, but it was a bit embarrassing.

Of course, after stubbing my toes one too many times, I resigned myself to having to ask for help. Hermione was by far the smartest witch I knew, but there was one thing she had never been good at, and that was Divination. Fortunately, there was one particular witch I knew who had never been much good at anything but Divination, Lavender Brown.

I was a bit nervous to tell Lavender about my dream, but I had I very strong inkling that I would never find out what this dream meant unless I did. So I Flooed her to ask if she wouldn't mind coming over to help me with a problem I was having.

If Lavender was surprised to hear from me, she didn't show it, though I suppose that she probably saw it coming, or at least had herself convinced that she saw it.

She told me she was happy to help and she would be by at 7 o'clock sharp. We chatted a little longer before she said she had to go, adding a cryptic, "The danger will pass soon enough," before leaving.

I spent the rest of the day trying not to think about the dream or the cryptic message from Lavender, but by 6 o'clock I was sitting nervously on my couch, awaiting her arrival.

When the Floo flared up at precisely 7 o'clock, I jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen to pour us drinks. When I returned to the sitting room, Lavender was already seated in a chair with a smile on her face.

"So, you look like crap, and you sound like crap," she said, taking the glass from my hand, "let's get right too it shall we? Tell me about this dream you are having."

I was a bit shocked that she knew exactly what I wanted, but I reminded myself that she was here to help me. I told her the story of the night at Seamus' club first. It was a bit embarrassing, but I told her everything. I went on from there to tell her about the dream I had that night, ignoring the dreams of the past three years and focusing solely on the physicality of the dream of Draco Malfoy. I left out the part about waking up with a sore arse, as I knew she wouldn't want to hear that much of it.

When I finally finished by telling her about the next night's dreams, she looked into my eyes and sighed. "Harry. I know that you are going to dislike me for saying this, but I'm going to have to agree with the assumption I heard from Ron in sixth year. You are obsessed with Malfoy. I think your subconscious is just trying to tell you that you need to take some action. I heard he's coming back to this area in a few days for some Potions conference, maybe you should send him an owl. Oh, and take some cough syrup for that cold. You want to be in your best health when he comes around."

Of course, Lavender had said the one thing that I had been avoiding thinking of, but she was right. I had a very unnatural obsession with Malfoy in school, and it pained me to admit it, but it was very possible that there were some lingering feelings. "You're right," I told Lavender, "I'll send him an owl. Do you think that will make the dreams stop?"

"There's only one way to find out," she said with a laugh. "If things go right, though, will you really want them to stop?"

"Alright, alright. Enough commenting on my lack of love life. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Lavender laughed again before turning toward the fireplace to leave. "I'll talk to you later, Harry," she said, grabbing a handful of Floo Powder from the table next to the fireplace, "and I better hear good things about you and Malfoy." Then she was gone and I went to my desk to find some parchment and a quill. I figured I had better write to Malfoy before I lost my nerve.

I don't really know what I wrote in the letter because I wrote it so quickly and decided not to re-read it for fear of loosing my nerve. I hastily called my dark-as-night owl from his perch in the corner of the room. I didn't send letters by owl as often as Giwdeh would like, so I'm sure he was happy for the long trip.

"Giwdeh honey, I need you to take this letter to a Draco Malfoy. He lives in America, at the big Wizarding School there."

He nipped my finger in understanding and then he was off. There was no turning back now, but I had hope that sending this letter would make the dreams stop.

Of course, I was wrong. The dreams didn't stop. I tried to lead my life as normally as I could for the next few days, trying to think about Malfoy as little as possible in hopes of pushing the dreams out of my mind. The dreams kept coming back, however, and I really couldn't do anything about them but sit back and enjoy.

Finally, after three days of anxious waiting, which was probably the reason for my lightheadedness and aching throat, Giwdeh came home with a letter early in the morning. I fed him a couple of his favorite Owl Treats for the long journey and pet his head softly as I removed the letter from his leg. He hooted softly in pleasure before flying back to his perch in the corner.

Nervously I opened the letter, which unsurprisingly was in an envelope sealed with the Malfoy Crest.

After reading it quickly, I grinned at the letter in my hands. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought Malfoy was a little bit excited to see me. Of course, I knew better, so I didn't assume anything.

My heart beat was racing as I read the letter through a second time. He was going to meet with me! I was going to have tea with Draco Malfoy, after not seeing him for 5 years!

I immediately ran to my closet and started rummaging through it, throwing clothes all over, searching for the perfect outfit. What was a person supposed to wear to meet a guy who was my biggest rival for 7 years and then suddenly dropped completely out of my life for five?

After completely demolishing my closet and coming to the conclusion that I had absolutely nothing to wear, I decided I needed to go shopping.

Before I could leave however, I had to stop and re-read Malfoy's letter. This time, though, something else jumped off the page at me. "Unfortunately, I have been unable to find proper hotel accommodations, so I will be staying with my parents for the week and Flooing in every day," his letter had said, and he didn't sound very happy about it.

Again my heart began to race as I ran to the bathroom, concocting a plan as I washed and primped. I needed to look perfect if I was going to Floo Draco Malfoy.

I was about halfway through my primping when I actually realized what I was doing. I couldn't believe I was trying to look good for Malfoy; as if it would matter. Nonetheless, I finished making myself presentable, swallowed a gulp of cough syrup to make my voice less scratchy, and went to the fireplace, hoping he hadn't left yet.

"Draco Malfoy, Brecksogg School for Witchcraft and Wizardry," I spoke clearly into the glowing green flames before sticking my head in.

It took Malfoy a few minutes to enter the room where the fireplace was, so I took a chance to look around a bit. As could be expected of the aristocratic prat, his office was completely organized and spotlessly clean.

The room was dark, probably stationed in the dungeons somewhere like the potions rooms at Hogwarts had been, but it seemed a bit more colorful than Snape's office had been. Maybe it had something to do with the enchanted skylight that had been placed on the ceiling.

Before I had a chance to wonder why the skylight was showing a starry night sky, Malfoy entered the room, casting a quick charm to light the sconces on the walls. My breath caught in my chest as my eyes trailed along his lithe form. He look exactly as my dreams of him had imagined. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which caught me a bit off guard, and his toned chest glistened with sweat. In fact, it very much looked as if he had just woken from a particularly difficult dream.

Fortunately for me, he was too astonished by seeing my face in his fireplace to notice that I was staring. "Potter?" He gasped, stalking over to the seat in front of the fireplace. "Potter what are you doing in my fireplace?"

I was so stunned by his perfectly disheveled appearance to think of any reason why I should be in his fireplace, so I turned it back on him. "You told me I could Floo you here before you left."

Malfoy looked as if he was taking this into consideration for a few seconds before he said calmly, "Potter, when I said you could Floo me before I left, I wasn't really expecting you to do it at 3 in the morning, especially since my Portkey to London doesn't activate until 4 _in the afternoon_."

"But it's" I started before realizing that he was still in America. "Oh. I'm sorry Malfoy. I forgot about the time difference."

"I suppose I can forgive you, as I've made the same mistake before, but never allow it to happen again. Okay?"

"Uh. Sure," I agreed gracefully, still flustered by his half naked body.

"Great," he agreed, and then there was silence. "Well, Potter, you've got me awake, what was so important that you needed to Floo me before I left?"

I should have thought my actions through a little better before impulsively Flooing the man, but I hadn't, and now I had nothing to tell him but the truth, however impulsive it may have been. "Well, I read your letter and saw that you couldn't get a hotel in London, so I was going to ask you if maybe you wanted to just stay with me?" I watched Malfoy's jaw drop as I hurried to explain, "I have an extra bedroom in my flat and it would be a lot closer than living with your parents. It also didn't sound to me like you were very excited at the aspect of living with your parents again for a whole week."

Malfoy was speechless. I could just see the wheels turning in his head, trying to figure out if he was still dreaming or not. "What are you up to, Potter?" he finally asked.

"Up to? I'm not up to anything. Why would you think I'm up to something? You were the one who was always up to something."

"Why would I think you're up to something? Because we're not bloody friends, Potter! You don't Floo your mortal enemy at 3 in the morning to ask him if he wants to stay in your home with you for a week! The letter was one thing. I figured, maybe, you'd changed, you didn't seem to hate me any more and tea would have been an interesting battle of wits that I have been missing for a few years, but living in your house? That's beyond ridiculous! What kind of practical joke am I up against here? Did you call one of those numbers for those ridiculous reality shows on the telebuber or whatever it's called? Don't think I don't know what those are! Professor Chekov told me all about them! I will not be made fun of on TB for all of the Muggles to laugh at."

"Are you done?" I asked calmly. He didn't answer, but he sent me a glare that said he sure as hell wasn't, but to please explain myself. "Alright. I know this is really sudden and really not in character for me, but I'm just trying to be nice here. Now, my parents are dead, but the Weasleys have been like my parents since I was 11 and as much as I love them, if I had the option between living with them for a week and living with someone else, I would probably choose the someone else. I'm not trying to get you for a TV show, and I'm not up to anything. I just wanted to give you the option, but if you are too afraid to stay with me for a week, I won't be offended."

"Afraid?" Malfoy almost screeched. It was good to know I still knew how to hit Malfoy's soft spots. "I am not afraid, Potter, and I will take you up on your offer. Give me your address and I will arrive at your flat promptly at 10 pm your time. But, so help me Merlin, if I find out you _are_ up to something, there will be hell to pay."

I laughed as I wrote down my address and slipped it through the fireplace, closing it off afterward and sinking into my favorite chair. It had worked. Draco Malfoy was going to live with me for a week.

I immediately jumped to my feet. Draco Malfoy was going to live with me for a week! I needed to clean every inch of my flat, and fast. There weren't enough hours in the day.

I ran to the kitchen and started there, cleaning everything the Muggle way to work off some of my nerves. When I finished with the kitchen I moved to the bathroom and the two bedrooms cleaning my way back to the living room and not even stopping to eat. I finally finished around 6 when I realized that I was absolutely starving and went back to the kitchen. Unfortunately my fridge and cupboards were very bare.

I quickly grabbed my wand and some Muggle cash and made my way to the store down the way to buy enough food to feed two people for a week. Unfortunately, I didn't know what kind of food Malfoy liked to eat, so I ended up buying enough food to probably feed the two of us for a month.

I didn't know whether or not Malfoy would have eaten before Portkeying or not, so I made enough fish and chips for two and ate as quickly as I could, as it was already past 8 when I arrived back at my flat.

After putting away the abundance of food I had purchased, I put a warming charm over the extra fish and chips on the counter and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower, casting Scourgify charms all the way down the hallway.

At exactly 10 o'clock, I was putting the finishing touches on my still drying hair when I heard the soft patter of feet landing on my kitchen floor. "Malfoy, is that you?" I called out, grabbing the button down shirt that was sitting on the end of my bed and heading down the hall.

"No, Potter, I'm Mrs. Weasley." he said sarcastically as I entered the room buttoning up my shirt.

"Oh, well in that case, Hermione, the fish and chips on the counter are for Malfoy. I did invite him here, so please don't hex him when he arrives."

"Granger and the Weasel tied the knot, huh? That doesn't surprise me, I saw that one coming since about 2nd year," Malfoy said, making his way to the counter to look at the food I had left him. "What surprises me is that you are living alone in a two bedroom flat in the middle of London. What happened to the Weaselette? Weren't you two an item once upon a time?"

"I didn't know you cared, but no, we're not together anymore. I still see her about once a week, but she's dating Luna now. They've been together for quite a while."

Malfoy's mouth dropped a bit but he composed himself quickly. "Well that's a shocker. Loony Lovegood and the Weaselette are carpet munchers huh?"

"They're lesbians, yes. Do you have a problem with homosexuals?"

"What? No, I definitely don't have a problem with gay people. I'm all for gay rights. But if you're expecting a visit from them this week, you better warn me so I can not be here. I don't want to get hit with another one of Weaselette's hexes. They are no fun, let me tell you." He paused, taking a bite of the fish and chips. "This is surprisingly good. Did you make these yourself Potter?"

"Yes, Malfoy, I did make them myself. I may have always been rubbish at Potions, but cooking I can do."

"Well it seems like once again we are exact opposites. Cooking is to imprecise, I can't handle it. How many times am I supposed to stir the mixture and do I want to do it clockwise or counterclockwise? How many minutes do I have to let the water boil before adding the noodles? How many noodles should I put in? It's a never-ending cycle of unanswered questions."

This I had to laugh at. Malfoy really hadn't changed much, he was still an obsessive git, but somehow instead of being disgusted by the habit, I was intrigued. "How long have you had OCD Malfoy?"

"OCD? What's that?"

"Obsessive Compulsive Disorder"

"Disorder? No, no, no, Potter, I do _not_ have a disorder. I may be a little obsessive about things, but Malfoy's do not contract _disorders._"

I smirked at him. He was so easy to irk.

He looked at the clock on the wall before turning on me. "I have officially been here ten minutes and already you've bothered me about my sex life, and diagnosed me with a _disorder_, I'm starting to think I would have been better off with my parents."

"Aww, come on Malfoy, you said it yourself, you've been missing some strong wit in your life and I haven't had anyone to combat in such a long time, I'm just playing around," I apologized.

"Whatever, Potter," he scowled, before deciding, "I need to get my beauty sleep if I am supposed to function on London time tomorrow. Now, if you will please show me to my bedroom and the nearest toilet, I will be more than happy to combat wit with you tomorrow when I have fully rested." Malfoy cleaned his dish with a quick _Scourgify_ and placed it in the sink before motioning for me to lead the way.

As we walked down the hallway, I pointed out my bedroom, sending a quick, "Just incase you have nightmares and you need someone to hold you," insult. We then dropped his bag in the bedroom he would be using for the week and I pointed out the bathroom at the end of the hall before heading back to my own bedroom to get ready for bed.

I was barely asleep for 2 hours before I woke up to the sounds of someone in the kitchen. This time, though, it wasn't my dream Malfoy coming for his usual midnight excursion. This time it actually was Malfoy, so I walked in to the kitchen to see what he was up to.

He turned around quickly as I stepped into the kitchen, and pointed his wand at my chest. He looked frightened, as if he'd had a bad nightmare and was expecting it to come to life. When he realized it was me, however, he relaxed. "Sorry if I woke you, Potter. I couldn't sleep."

"It's alright. I just wanted to see what was making all the noise in the kitchen," I said before my brain could adjust to being awake and turned back to the hallway. "Feel free to eat anything or watch TV. My house is your house for the week. I'm going back to bed though, so unless you feel the need to come into my room and ravish me, try to keep it down." I didn't really mean to say that last part, it just kind of slipped out, but Malfoy thought it was funny, so I let out a nervous chuckle and walked quickly back to bed without turning around. A few minutes later I heard the low hum of the TV and drifted off to sleep again.

About an hour after I had fallen asleep, I woke from a bad dream. The house had gone silent, so I assumed that Malfoy had gone to bed. That was, until I saw him standing in my window. Very much like one of my dreams, Draco Malfoy, chest glistening to the world, was standing at the foot of my bed in nothing but a pair of long white shorts. Unlike my dreams, however, he had fear written across his face.

"Nightmare?" I was able to breathe out before I lost my nerve. He nodded silently and walked around to the side of the bed. I held my hand out to him to join me and instantly felt the pressure of his body against mine. We curled up together and I thought that maybe we would just sleep like that, but then he turned toward me and ran his hand down my chest, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Malfoy," I managed to whisper as his cold lips reached the spot underneath my ear that always makes me squirm. He didn't say anything, just continued to kiss my neck. Then his hand reached down to grab my cock as the other reached around to play with my hole. I squirmed in his cold touch. This was what I wanted, but why did it feel so wrong?

"Malfoy, please," I gasped as he spread my legs further and began to prepare me. I knew how this was going to end, exactly as I had secretly wished, but somehow this time I wasn't ready for it. I began to struggle, but he was too strong for me. When he finally began to thrust inside me, I was so numb from thought and exertion that I gave up and stopped fighting it.

It didn't take long for him to finish, and when he did, he quickly spelled everything clean and slipped from the room without saying a word. I fell back into a restless sleep, not wanting to face the morning ahead of me.

When I awoke, I laid in bed for an hour trying to decide what to do. I heard Malfoy fumbling around the kitchen, most likely trying to make something for breakfast. I just hoped it wasn't to try and make up for the night before. He wasn't going to stop me from doing what I had decided.

I was greeted with a sheepish grin when I walked into the kitchen in my boxers to find Malfoy covered in flour standing over a bowl of pancake dough on the kitchen counter. He laughed a nervous, "Good morning, Potter," before turning back to his process.

If I hadn't been so upset, I might have laughed at the sight in front of me, but I had a job to do, "Listen, Malfoy," I started. "I know I said you could stay here this week and all, but I'm thinking it's not such a good idea after all."

Malfoy turned to look at me again, a pained look on his face, "If this is about the pancakes, I'm sorry. I was just trying to be nice. I was hungry and you weren't awake yet, so I tried to make them myself. I'll clean everything up, I promise. I'll even do it the Muggle way if you want. Please don't make me go back to my parents'."

I looked at him incredulously before I exploded. "The pancakes? THE PANCAKES? THIS IS NOT ABOUT THE BLOODY PANCAKES! THIS IS ABOUT LAST NIGHT. I KNOW I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD COME INTO MY ROOM IF YOU GOT SCARED, BUT GODRIC! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!"

"What is wrong with you, Potter? I have no idea what you're talking about." Malfoy said calmly. "I slept on the couch last night. The TB was really relaxing and I fell asleep almost right away. I didn't even try to turn it off. It's still on if you haven't noticed. If you think I did anything in your room last night you are sorely mistaken."

"IT'S CALLED A FUCKING TV MALFOY!" I started, but I cut off when I realized what he had said. The TV was on, and I had been hearing it all morning. But the TV was off when he came into my room last night. "Wait. So you're saying that you didn't come into my room at all last night?"

"No, Potter, I didn't come into your room. Mind you I thought about it. I thought about it a lot actually," he admitted. "A wave of exhaustion hit me like a brick wall before I could do anything, though, and I passed out. It was really weird. It felt like someone cast a charm on me, but I fell asleep before I could do anything about it, and I didn't wake up until morning."

It was hard not to believe Malfoy's story, especially because it looked like he still had an imprint on his cheek from the couch. "Damn it. I'm sorry, Malfoy. I guess it was just a dream again. These fucking realistic dreams are driving me crazy."

"Potter, did you just apologize to me AND admit that you dream about me all in the same sentence?"

"Uh… yeah. I guess I did."

"I always knew you were gayer than Christmas."

I blushed, sitting down tenderly on a stool next to the kitchen counter and trying to ignore the cold throbbing pain in my arse.

"Are you okay, Potter? You look like you're in pain," he said sympathetically, coming around to my side of the counter, where he got a clear look at my chest and back. "Oh my, Potter, that is one hell of a love bite right below your ear. Usually I spell those away before I leave my room in the morning. Was that there last night and I just didn't notice it?"

My hand immediately moved to my neck. That was where my dream Malfoy had sucked on my neck last night. I was too angry this morning to even notice that he had left a mark. This was too weird.

"No, Malfoy, you gave it to me last night. In my dream, or whatever it was. I don't think I understand what is going on here. You are sure that it wasn't really you?"

"Yes, Potter, I'm sure that it wasn't really me. I told you I passed out on the couch. Why don't you believe me?"

"I do believe you, it was just such a realistic dream and I have a bruised neck and a sore arse to remind me."

"Your arse is sore?" Malfoy asked curiously before realizing what I had implied. "Oh, Potter, you had a sex dream about me? How long have you been having those?" He was grinning mischievously now and I was embarrassed beyond belief.

"Let's just drop it," I pleaded, and then coughed into my elbow. This cold was just getting worse and worse. The coughing didn't help anything and the kitchen started to swim before my eyes. I knew I was going down.

Lucky for me, Malfoy also figured out that I was going to go down and ran around the counter to catch me before I hit the ground. The last thing I saw was his worried face looking down at me.

When I woke up a little later, Malfoy was pacing in the kitchen, and I was lying on the couch in the living room. "Malfoy?" I managed to croak out and he quickly ran to my side.

"Potter! Are you okay? I saw you about to faint and I just… you're lucky you didn't hit your head. I moved you to the couch because it looked like you were going to be out for a while. Are you sick or something?"

I shot him a weak smile from my place on the couch. "Thank you for saving me." He laughed. "No, seriously, thanks. And yes, I've got this bad cold that's been lingering for a few years and it's been getting worse and worse this past week."

Malfoy looked at me curiously, as if he was trying to figure something out. "You've had this cold for _a few years_ and you haven't gotten it checked out?"

"It's just a cold, Malfoy. It's nothing, honestly. It usually only really flares up after a night on the town. I suppose I didn't get very much sleep last night."

Something clicked in Malfoy's head at that and he gasped loudly, startling me to a sitting position on the couch. "Wait a second, Potter. When did you start having these really physical dreams about me?"

I didn't want to answer him at first, but I figured what could it hurt, he basically already knew everything anyway. I took a deep breath and started my story. "Well, I've had dreams similar for the past few years. Basically, the story goes like this: I go to sleep, I wake up to a sound in the kitchen but before I can go check it out a dark figure steps into my room. The dark figure always stayed dark. It came into my bed and fucked itself on me. It was always after a night out on the town when I had already been pretty… active."

I paused in my story to watch the subtle movements on Malfoy's face that showed me he was contemplating what I was saying. He absently urged me to go on with a wave of his hand.

"So, about a week ago I guess, the dreams changed. The shadow that kept coming into my room now had a face. Your face.

"At first I thought it was just because I saw a guy that looked almost exactly like you at a bar that night, but the dreams had changed too. You were more aggressive than the shadow figure. You didn't come into my bed until you were invited, but once you were there, it didn't matter what I wanted. I had never bottomed for anyone before and you broke that barrier."

Malfoy's face looked pained and he interrupted shortly. "Stop calling that thing _you_. It wasn't me."

"I'm sorry. Let me finish. I never thought it was actually _you_. I knew that you were somewhere in America, but I called it _you_ because in my dream it _was_ you. It looked and felt so much like you that if I hadn't known that you weren't even on this continent, I would have thought that you had broken into my house in the middle of the night to rape me."

I went silent for a moment, letting the truth of the matter sink in. Malfoy looked up at me with a look of understanding in his deep silver eyes. I didn't have to go any further. He knew exactly what had happened during the night and why I had acted so strangely this morning.

We stared into each other's eyes for a long moment and I realized that Malfoy had figured out something that I hadn't. I was about to ask him but I was interrupted by a serious need to cough.

The cough seemed to break Malfoy's train of thought and he looked down at the floor. "Potter. I think I know what's going on here."

"Well I'm glad one of us does," I said shortly.

"I'm almost positive that you have an-- wait a second, Potter, did you just admit that you know less about this than I do?" Malfoy smirked.

I glared at him for about five seconds before he started laughing and I had to cut him off. "Yes, Malfoy, I did, now please just tell me what the hell is going on."

Malfoy grinned. "Oh, I don't know. I think I'd like to bask in my smugness for a little while."

I glared at him. "Oh, fine, I'll tell you. Just so you know if this wasn't so serious, you wouldn't be getting away with looking at me like that."

"Aw, Malfoy, I didn't know you cared."

"Don't tell anyone, you'll ruin my reputation," Malfoy grinned before he became serious. "Alright, Potter, I'm going to make some predictions here, and you can tell me how right I am. Alright?"

"Alright."

"So, about 3 years ago, after coming out of the closet to your ex-girlfriend and her lesbian lover, they decided that the best way to give you some experience in the homo lifestyle would be to go bar hopping. That first night, you took a bloke home with you and lost your v-card. The next morning, however, he had left you all alone. You had been jilted, and you knew it. You vowed never to get that involved in a one night stand ever again.

"A few weeks later, you went out with the homo parade again, and you hooked up with a new bloke, but you didn't bring him home, you just fucked him in the alleyway and went home alone. And that's when you had the first one of these 'dreams.'"

I nodded skeptically, "yes, you're right so far, but I don't see what this has to do with anything."

"I'm getting there. So this first dream was kind of tame, the shadow fucked itself on you, but you didn't really remember anything more than a faint pressure. When you woke up the next morning, you had this cold. You were also so hung over the next morning that you vowed never to drink again.

"Of course, a few weeks later, your entourage dragged you out again and you got laid, and the dream became more realistic. Every time you went out, it was a little easier, and you started doing more than one bloke. You're sins got greater and so did your cold. But you always had that few week period of cleanliness that your cold cleared up a bit. Am I right?"

"Yes. You are exactly right, but I still don't get your point."

"The point is, you have an incubus attached to you. Since your first night of inconsiderate sodomy, you have had a demon trying to consume your life force. Three years ago, it was a newbie, it was only able to attack you after you had sinned, which is why you only had the dreams on your 'nights out'.

"It has been attached to you for 3 years, however, and it has been growing stronger with every attack. That's why it was able to take shape. It must have seen me in one of your memories and sought me out. Being strong enough to take shape also made it strong enough to ask for permission. When you invited the incubus into your bed the first night, you gave it permission to come back the next night, even if you hadn't sinned. That's why the dreams have been coming back every night, and why your cold is at the worst it's ever been.

"Potter! If you don't get rid of this thing, and soon, it's going to kill you!"

The information Malfoy was giving me was overloading my brain. I couldn't think. What was I going to do? I didn't know how to get rid of an incubus! I wouldn't have even known what an incubus was if it weren't for Malfoy. "How do you know so much about incubus-es?"

"Incubi," he corrected me, "and I know so much because I've dealt with them before. My father, the sinner that he used to be, had an incubus attached to him when I was a kid. He was cheating on my mother, though I didn't know it at the time, and all of a sudden he got sick, and he was getting sicker by the day. He made me look up incubi in some of my family's old books and figure out how to get rid of it."

"So how do we get rid of it?"

"The easiest way is by exorcism, but as you know, incubi are very tricky, and they can put people to sleep as soon as they think something isn't going their way. So we have to trap it."

"Trap a demon? You just know all about this whole thing don't you?"

"Of course, Potter. Did you expect any less?"

Malfoy and I spent the rest of the afternoon drawing what he called a Devil's Trap on the ceiling above my bed. Then the rest of the day was spent memorizing the exorcism text. Malfoy and I both memorized it, just in case the incubus affected me so much that I couldn't finish. The Devil's Trap would cut off any spells that were in place, so even though it would probably put Malfoy to sleep when it arrived, he would be able to wake up and help once the incubus was trapped.

It should have been easy, but of course, nothing is easy for Harry Potter.

When night finally fell, I nervously brushed my teeth and got into bed. Malfoy was out on the couch, watching TV.

I lay in my bed for two hours before I finally heard the silence overtake the flat. "Here goes nothing," I said under my breath before turning toward the door just in time to see the incubus Malfoy enter. His pale skin glistened in the light from the window as he walked toward me. I extended my unwavering hand, just as always and he came to me.

Once he got in the bed, however, I knew he knew something was up. I was immediately bound to the bed and the sheets were stripped from me.

I yelled "Draco" as loud as I could, but before I could even finish the word, the incubus was on top of me. I started coughing and I couldn't stop. The incubus didn't care. He just pushed my legs up over his shoulders and aligned himself with my hole.

I only felt the first painful thrust before I passed out cold.

I don't know whether it was seconds, minutes, or hours later, but I eventually awoke to the sounds of "Please don't be dead. Harry, please wake up. Harry, don't be dead" being chanted very close to my right ear.

I didn't have the energy to move, so I let out a huff of air to let him know that I was still alive.

"Harry!" Draco yelled a little too excitedly as he buried my face in his chest. "Thank Merlin you're alive. Can you talk? Can you move?"

I huffed at him again in answer, but managed to pry my eyes open. I felt like I had been hit by a bus, but Draco was smiling at me like he'd never been so happy in his life.

"What happened?" I managed to choke out, though my voice sounded like a toad had crawled down my throat and died there.

Draco laughed at my confusion and told me the story. "You put up a struggle last night, so the incubus wasn't taking any chances with you tonight, it put you to sleep pretty much right away, but luckily you were able to yell for me before you passed out completely. I woke up when I heard you scream and ran into the room. It was already fucking you, which was very… interesting… to watch. It did look exactly like me, but it definitely didn't have sex like me. It didn't even notice that I had come into the room until I started the exorcism."

"It's gone? For good?"

"Yes, Harry. It's gone. I wanted to make sure you were alive, but you really need your rest. Go back to sleep now. I'll be on the sofa if you need me." Draco touched my cheek softly and then turned toward the door.

"Stay," I whispered, and held out my hand, finally, to the real Draco Malfoy.

Draco turned around and looked into my eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I told him honestly. "Stay with me."

"Okay," Draco whispered. He took my hand in his, and for the first time in three years, I knew that I wouldn't be alone come morning.


End file.
